Jangan Padamkan
by ambudaff
Summary: Jangan padamkan lampu meja kerjaku. Wasiatnya berbunyi demikian. Tapi lampu itu malah tak pernah menyala


**JANGAN PADAMKAN**

_Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, dan nama-nama lain yg kau kenal, adalah kepunyaan **JK Rowling**_

_K+, Friendship_

-o0o-

Beberapa hari setelah Perang Besar. Perbaikan besar-besaran di Hogwarts dimulai. Pemulihan mereka yang terluka jasmani dilakukan. Pemulihan mereka yang terluka rohani juga tak kalah penting; mereka yang ditinggal oleh sanak-saudara atau sahabat tercinta.

Keluarga Weasley termasuk ke dalam mereka yang berduka. Dan masih banyak keluarga lain juga berduka. Ada monumen didirikan, ada banyak acara renungan dilaksanakan.

Ia memang bukan-belum menjadi-keluarga Weasley, tetapi ia dan Harry turut serta dalam semua acara duka keluarga Weasley.

Dan terheran-heran saat ia dan Harry diundang dalam pembacaan surat wasiat dari salah satu Profesornya. Yang ia ketahui, biasanya yang diundang dalam pembacaan suatu surat wasiat itu adalah mereka yang namanya tercantum di dalamnya.

Ia, dan Harry? Dalam surat wasiat Profesor Snape?

Harry mendapat sebuah buku ternyata. Sebagai sahabat dekat Harry, ia langsung tahu buku apakah itu. Resmi sudah kini, buku itu menjadi milik Harry.

Buku-buku Profesor Snape lainnya diwariskan pada Perpustakaan Hogwarts.

Dan alih-alih memperoleh suatu barang, ia sendiri memperoleh sebuah sampul surat. Ada namanya di depannya. Dan selembar-hanya ada selembar kertas di dalamnya. Hanya bertuliskan sebuah kalimat.

_Jangan padamkan nyala lampu meja kerjaku_

Lampu meja kerja?

Selesai pembacaan surat wasiat, ia tak membuang waktu, bergegas menuju ruang bawah tanah, menuju ruang kerja Profesor Snape.

Gelap.

Seperti biasa.

Ruang kerja dengan sebuah meja, dua kursi saling berhadapan, dan entah berapa rak buku; dengan sebuah pelita di ujung meja dekat dinding.

Pelitanya tak dinyalakan, seperti biasa.

Ruang di sebelahnya, berisi beberapa tungku, kuali-kuali, dan lemari-lemari bahan ramuan, juga tak bercahaya. Padahal ada beberapa obor di beberapa tempat di dinding.

Bagaimana bisa dikatakan _'jangan padamkan nyala lampu meja kerja'_ kalau asalnya saja memang sudah gelap?

Langkah demi langkah ia telusuri. Dalam remang-remang kegelapan.

Matanya perlahan terbiasa akan letak perabot di sini. Memindai satu per-satu barang di sini. Terhenti di tumpukan kertas dan perkamen di ujung meja.

Dinyalakannya pelita dengan ujung tongkatnya. Matanya menyidik lebih jelas lagi pada tulisan yang memenuhi kertas-kertas dan perkamen-perkamen itu.

Tetiba saja ia merasa mendapatkan jawaban.

-o0o-

Satu dasawarsa berlalu sejak mereka dinyatakan lulus dari Hogwarts. Satu dasawarsa berlalu sejak mereka berpencar menuruti pilihan profesi yang mereka ambil. Sesekali saling memberi kabar, sesekali masih saling bertemu. Ada yang menikah bahkan, seperti ia dan Ron, seperti Harry dan Ginny, seperti Neville dan Hannah. Ada yang masih menetap di Hogwarts, seperti Neville yang menjadi Profesor Herbologi.

Dan, juga ia. Ia memang tidak menetap di Hogwarts layaknya seorang Profesor yang mengajar. Tapi atas ijin Kepala Sekolah, ia bisa sesekali menggunakan ruang kerja Profesor Snape, manakala ia memerlukannya. Menggunakan bahan-bahan yang ada dalam lemari bahan persediaannya. Bahkan, sumber-sumber untuk mencari bahan-bahan langka, tertulis rinci di sebuah daftar yang ia temukan di laci meja kerja sang Profesor.

Belum lagi buku-buku yang dihibahkan ke Perpustakaan Hogwarts, seakan tak habis dibaca-sedangkan berdasarkan pengamatannya, semua sudah selesai dibaca oleh Profesor Snape, plus semua ramuan dan cara membuat ramuan sudah dieksplorasi, nyata terlihat dengan _marginalia_ yang ada di tiap halaman buku-buku itu.

"Sudah selesai ramuannya?" suara khas suaminya, Ron, terdengar di ambang pintu.

Hampir tiap sore suaminya menjemput-kecuali kalau suaminya sedang punya tugas khusus-seorang Auror tak bisa ditebak tugasnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Masuklah-"

"Aku akan pergi ke makam Fred saja dulu. Kutunggu di sana-"

"Okey!"

Ia meneruskan mengaduk ramuan.

Satu lagi penelitian yang sedang dikerjakan Profesor Snape saat menjelang meninggal, usai. Sudah ditemukan formulanya. Sehabis ini tinggal didaftarkan patennya.

_Jangan padamkan nyala lampu meja kerjaku _

Ia mengerti kini. Jadi, ini maksud wasiatnya. _Jangan padamkan nyala lampu._ Jangan berhenti meneliti. Jangan berhenti bereksplorasi.

Walau pelita di meja kerja secara harafiah nyaris tak pernah dinyalakan, tetapi tungku-tungku terus menyala, menyangga kuali-kuali yang penuh aneka ramuan menggelegak. Cahaya apinya saja sudah cukup menerangi keseluruhan ruang kerja.

_Jangan padamkan. _

Dikecilkannya api. Ditutupnya kuali. Ramuan dalam kuali akan mendidih perlahan hingga esok pagi.

Dan ia tidak perlu memadamkan nyala lampu. Ruangan sudah terang samar-samar dari api tungku.

Hermione tersenyum.

**FIN **

**AN**: _Jangan padamkan nyala lampu meja kerjaku_ - sebenarnya kalimat ini wasiat musisi Harry Rusli pada anak-anaknya sesaat sebelum meninggal

Dan, have a very happy birthday, **Opal Chalice**!


End file.
